


Baths

by Kerriathechosen1



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bathtubs, Couch Cuddles, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff, Good Deceit Sanders, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, Possible Relationship, Pure, Relationship open to interpretation, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerriathechosen1/pseuds/Kerriathechosen1
Summary: All of the sides did baths differently.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 221





	Baths

All of the sides did baths differently.

Logan didn’t take baths at all; rather, he claimed that showers were far more efficient. They were less time-consuming, more useful in removing dirt, and the warm water running constantly down his face allowed him to think clearer. He didn’t see the use in sitting down and getting lazy when one could be twice as productive. Showers were far superior than baths, period.

Patton liked to take bubble baths. Every Christmas, Roman conjured him up a couple bottles and he treated himself to at least one per week. He often filled the water to nearly the top of the tub, just so he’d have a taller stack of bubbles to swirl around. When questioned by Logan, he admitted that it took his mind off things when the emotions got to be too much. He was at his most relaxed when he could distract himself with pouring cups of water onto the bubbles and watching them shrink away; when he was surrounded by their softness, he could feel safe and happy. Bubble baths were his favorite act of self-care.

Roman liked to use bath bombs. When filling the tub, he’d set the sphere down on the tub floor, just underneath the faucet, and watch as its color slowly darkened from the stream. Then the small sphere would break into small dissolving chunks, and a few moments later, it would be gone, and the water would smell like the ocean scent, or lavender, or whatever other type of bath bomb he conjured up. The smell was soothing; it took him back to his many adventures in the Imagination and sparked new ideas. He loved stepping into the colored water, loved the fantasy-based ideas that swarmed through his head, loved basking in the comfort of his own creation.

Virgil liked to use bath salts. Unlike the others, he didn’t really care too much about time-efficiency, fooling around in the tub, or using the water to come up with new ideas. Baths just meant making yourself clean. Virgil would have preferred a shower, but he had the tendency to imagine someone sneaking into the bathroom and attacking him while he was blind behind the curtains — even after locking the door and checking every last  _ inch  _ of the room for a possible intruder. So Virgil was stuck with baths, but the only unnecessary addition he would make to his baths — sometimes — would be the bath salts. They worked surprisingly well for toning down his anxiety and smoothing his skin, more than a bubble bath or a bath bomb would. He didn’t care to soak in the tub for long periods of time, but he often poured in just a little of the packet anyway, because a little less anxiety could help Thomas a great deal.

Janus and Remus? Well, they took baths together.

It definitely wasn’t for any sexual reason. Nope, not at all. (Although Remus, being Remus, would probably claim otherwise, if anyone knew and asked.) Janus told himself it was just to keep Remus from doing something stupid, like eating soap or filling the tub with blood. Or drowning. Years ago, Janus had a scare that made him terrified to leave Remus in the bathroom alone again. It hadn’t necessarily been Remus’s  _ fault _ ; he’d merely fallen asleep. It had been completely unintentional — or so he told Janus, anyway. Still, Janus took comfort in knowing that Remus was safe where he could see him.

As for Remus, he took comfort in bathing with someone. He didn’t really care  _ who  _ it was, as long as he wasn’t  _ alone _ . Surprisingly, he limited himself to making fewer than five lewd jokes per bath. He didn’t want to scare Janus away, after all — not like he did with Roman.

Long ago, when they were just kids, Roman and Remus used to take baths together and play with little bath toys in the tub. They’d share stories and make up adventures for their creations as they splashed around, usually forgetting to wash their hair. They got too invested in their games. Who could blame them? They were Creativity, after all.

But as time went on, Roman distanced himself, and now baths were something Remus hated more than anything else in the world. They reminded him of the brother he’d lost. When he was clean, he felt closer to Roman — even though he knew he wasn’t close to him at all, and might never be again. It hurt too much, and not in a fun way. So he avoided baths. It was difficult to force him into one, unless Janus was also going in.

Janus motivated him to do a lot of things these days.

One day, they were soaking in the tub in comfortable silence, when Remus spoke up.

“J anus?”

Janus frowned. Remus’s voice was soft, hesitant — that wasn’t normal. He leaned forward, cursing the fact that Remus had chosen to sit facing away from him, so he couldn’t read his face. No matter what Remus claimed, there was certainly a rhyme or reason to what he did. He just disguised it well. After all, he had the best mask out of any of them; no one would ever accuse a man who openly talks about unicorn porn of hiding  _ anything _ .

“Yes?” Janus prompted.

A few seconds passed by, and Janus watched as Remus’s shoulders sagged. “Does… Does Roman hate me?”

“No. He doesn’t,” Janus responded immediately. It wasn’t a lie, and Remus could tell. He sighed, relieved, and lapsed back into silence. Janus tentatively reached out a hand and ran his fingers through Remus’s hair, watching as all the tension gradually evaporated from his friend’s body. Remus leaned back into Janus, who adjusted himself so Remus could comfortably lay with his head on Janus’s left shoulder.

Janus hummed as his head hit the back of the tub. “Remus, this isn’t exactly the best place to take a nap.”

“Then stop playing with my hair,” Remus whined, turning on his side so he could lay his cheek against Janus’s shoulder. His breath was hot in Janus’s ear, but Janus refused to blush. He refused.

“Remus, are you finished?” Janus shifted away, causing a ripple in the water. “Come on. Let’s get you dried off. We can continue this on the couch.”

“But Oh-J,” Remus complained. He reached out and touched Janus’s cheek, turning his head to face him. Remus’s face was pink from the heat and the waterdrops sprinkled on his face looked like sweat, and Janus swore to whatever god there was on earth that this was a platonic relationship, but he wasn’t sure if he was actually lying or not. “I wanna stay here.”

“Do I have to carry you?” Janus asked in a monotone voice. He’d been sarcastic, but Remus’s face lit up and he extended his arms like a child waiting to be picked up.

Janus immediately regretted everything. He regretted feeling pity for the child who was separated from his twin and demonized by the other sides. He regretted taking him into his home and letting him make a mess of the place. He regretted never disciplining the other side for being himself. He regretted letting this side seep into his heart until he was willing to do  _ anything  _ within his power to keep him safe and smiling.

… But did he  _ really  _ regret it? Janus asked himself that question later that night as he sat on the couch with Remus curled up against his side. Remus had his arms wrapped around Janus’s waist, head resting against his chest so he could feel his heartbeat. His wet hair, not fully dried yet, created a wet spot on Janus’s shirt, but he found that he didn’t really care. Janus slipped his arm out of Remus’s hold and circled it around Remus’s back, listening to the muffled sigh of contentment. Janus closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax in the hold of the one he loved as much as Thomas himself.

Janus Sanders regretted a lot of things. But if he said he regretted  _ anything  _ about his time with Remus, that would be the biggest lie of his life.


End file.
